A Square Story
by Crimson'ngeL
Summary: My first REAL Yaoi / Yuri / Bisexual / Hetero fic all at once. I promised a VERY cute girl that I'd make her a Yaoi fic... she likes Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7 and practically Square Enix so that's what this is. It has characters from what I just sai
1. Chapter 1 Guys Day Out

**Guys Day Out**

Sora woke up on the sandy beach of Destiny island and saw the sun was nearly at its peak.  
"Hm…" he whispered with a yawn.  
"You are so lazy Sora… you're practically in that same spot everyday." An older voice came from behind. Sora pushed himself onto his right arm and smiled.  
"Heheheh…" Sora laughed weakly at the silver-haired boy who in exchange rolled his eyes.  
"Get up… Roxas and Axel are waiting for us on the other side of the beach. We decided when you were sleeping that since Namine, Kairi, Selphie and Ollete are having a girls day out in the city that just us guys'll have a day like that…" Riku explained heading into the small patch of forest. Sora, completely confused by Riku's comment, slowly nodded while he tried to put it together in his mind.  
_"Kairi, Namine, Ollete and Selphie having a girls day today?"_ Sora thought with a slight shiver at all the clothing they would look at. He stood and ran across the sand around the island.  
"Roxas and Axel? Well, it's better then Xemnas and his 'When I was your age' stories…" Sora laughed running towards the two who sat on the edge of the pier.  
"This is bo-ring…" Axel crossed his arms. Roxas put one hand behind his head and laughed nervously.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. Sora's full of surprises sometimes." Roxas answered between the weak laughs. Axel looked down at Roxas and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah and snoring. You don't think while we were pulling up that I noticed him? I'm not blind Roxas, he looked nearly dead if it weren't for his snores which I might add, _traveled all throughout the area_!" Axel crossly said. Roxas sighed and stood.  
"You know, you were the one who asked to come, I wasn't forcing you to come." Roxas snapped.  
"Oh look at me, I'm Roxas the almighty!" Axel shot back sarcastically as he stood.  
"Jeez, you guys really can't get along without someone being here can you?" Riku laughed behind them.  
"Look who's talking? I'm not sure if you remember or not but back at school you yelled at Sora for nearly throwing up on you." Axel grinned. Riku crossed his arms and puffed up his cheek.  
"Don't bring that up. _Anyone_ would yell if someone almost threw up on them." Riku whispered.  
"Don't blame me neither… if Kairi hadn't done what she did with a certain someone then I would of kept my breakfast that day." Sora laughed as he slid to a stop. Dust slowly lifted off the ground until he stopped.  
"Oh you mean when Kairi and her you know…" Riku laughed.  
"Kissed?" Roxas quickly added. Sora started to blush and turned away from every. He quickly placed his fingers against his lips and made a gargling sound as if was going to puke. Axel laughed nearly tripping over the banister.  
"Hah, who'd ever think Kairi and Namine would like each other that much? But I've seen weirder… right… Riku?" Axel asked with a small glare. Riku's eyes widened and Sora repeatedly waved his arms around.  
"Don't bring that up!" Sora repeated over for about a minute.  
"All 10 of us were drunk idiot! Actually, now that I remember, that when I realized that I liked someone else that _wasn't_ Kairi. _Especially _after her and Namine made out… I think that peaked my interest." Riku whispered taking a quick glance down at the sickened boy. He looked back up and looked at Roxas in the eye.  
"I'm not the only guilty one here. Roxas was the one who nearly burnt down the school with an 'experiment'. But I can safely say that, well; maybe… that Roxas is the only hetero here. I remember three summers ago that him and Namine were together." Riku stated smiling.  
"Yeah, before I found out she was bisexual. Well, even then, I still went out with her because I thought she was cute but… she had her eye set on someone else other then me." Roxas sighed taking a quick look over to Sora.  
"Hmph, yeah. I remember, she wasn't after Roxas after month 8. After 8 months of being together, she broke up with him and went for a special friend of his." Axel laughed. This time, he tripped over the banister into the water below getting his long red shorts and white t-shirt soaked. He poked his out of the water and spit out a mouth full of water.  
"Serves you right for bringing _that_ up. They I think are still together too… well, secretly." Roxas glared down at Axel and turned away. With one hand, Axel pulled himself out of the water and with the other tried keeping his shorts up.  
"Can we talk about something _other_ then this? I feel… I feel… Ugh…" Sora slowly felt his lunch starting to come up. Riku firmly patted Sora on the back with a small smile.  
"Look who's talking? Little Sowa here was the first out of us all to try and pull something. Something… on me. Don't you remember Sora? In very first grade, you had a crush on both Kairi _and_ me." Riku laughed weakly. Sora's eyes shot open and he pushed Riku back with his right hand while his left hand covered his mouth.  
"I thought this was a guy day? Not a _gay_ day… if we go to the city, we might accidentally bump into the girls and get stuck with them…" Roxas glared to the side with a small smirk.  
"Oh yeah… but I know we are _not_ going to the school… I hate it during the week, on the weekend, I'll go insane." Riku thought.  
"I think the girls are near the north-west end of town near the school so I guess it wouldn't hurt to cruise around south-east?" Axel asked shaking off some droplets of water from his spiked hair. Riku hummed in thought and turned away from everyone. "Maybe."

Sora looked across the sand without caring and sighed. He watched as the birds, the clouds and the water drifted.  
_"So… bored."_ Sora thought slowly closing his eyes. "Maybe we can go surfing or something?"  
Riku looked behind him at Sora and bit his bottom lip.  
"I don't know, I remember the last time we went out on the water Sora. You didn't look too good." Riku cautiously answered. Sora sped around and looked at Riku with a smile.  
"That was only because I ate something Demyx made! He's a terrible cook! I _swear_ I won't pass out driving again!" Sora quickly stated nervously.  
"Whaaat?" Axel asked shocked. His eyes open to full; his jaw dropped open and felt the pain run thru his legs. "I remember you 'slowing down' and nearly breaking ever damn bone in my body! I'm lucky I survived with minor injuries!!" Axel added. Roxas and Riku both laughed in sync as Axel vented. "Not only that but I think I should break nearly every bone in Demyx's body for nearly killing me now…" Axel glared out towards the city.  
"Don't! I swore I wouldn't tell!" Sora spoke.  
"Whatever we choose to do…" Roxas interrupted. "We better choose fast and good. My legs are getting hurt by just standing here." Roxas slightly whimpered as he rubbed his legs.  
"Good point but what are we going to do?" Axel whispered tiredly. Riku clicked open his stainless steel, mp3 video playing, cell phone and hit speed dial 7. A small buzzing noise filled the peer from the constant silence and another click was heard.  
**"What?"** a voice on the other end asked. Riku sighed and shrugged.  
"I was wondering what you four were doing." Riku asked. A small pause was made before an answer.  
**"We're hanging out downtown having a coffee why?"** the other asked back. Suddenly, before Riku could answer, a louder voice came.  
**"Is that my little brother?? Come on Cloud! Can I talk to him??"** the other voice pleaded. Riku rolled his eyes slightly at the voice. _"Kadaj."_  
"Oh it's just me, Sora, Axel and Roxas have nothing to do… so we were wondering if you wanted to hang out." Riku answered back. A longer silence was made before a quieter voice came onto the speaker.  
**"I wouldn't talk very loudly because I know you four are purposely trying to avoid the-"** Cloud started to whisper until a higher voice came into clear.  
_"Hey Cloud! How's it going??"_ one voice laughed walking up to them. Before Riku could hear the rest of the conversation, the phone clicked off. Riku sighed and put away the phone.  
"Well, apparently we can't hang out downtown unless we want to be seen by the girls. Also, I think Cloud, Kadaj, Squall and Barret are hanging out. So let's hope they survive from the brutal talking the five will give." Riku sighed with a shrug. He slowly wiped his eyes like he just woke up.  
"Wait, five? I thought that it was only the four…" Roxas questioned. Riku smiled.  
"Nope, Tifa hooked up with them; I just heard her address Cloud. So we can either go there and hope we don't get seen or just sit here being bored." Riku explained. Everyone gave it a minute before they answered.  
"Well, I guess I'm alright going there if we keep our eyes open." Roxas answered. Axel sneered a little and nodded.  
"I'm okay with it too… but we have to be careful, those girls are sneaky people…" Axel added.  
"Well, okay if they see us, we'll give them Sora. After all, he did like Kairi a lot." Riku laughed. "Oh, and I'm not joking."  
Sora looked at Riku with wide eyes.  
"Riku!!" Sora pouted. Riku spread out his hand on Sora's face and placed his lips against his. Sora shot backwards and tripped into the water with fear.  
"Oh sorry, that was just too easy." Riku laughed walking towards the side of the island where the boat was rocking back and forth. Axel and Roxas both cracked up and laughed their heads off as Sora sat in the water.  
"Oh Sora, that _was_ too easy! Hah!" Roxas laughed walking towards the area Riku was going to. Axel stopped laughing and held out his hand helpfully to help Sora out of the water.  
"You seriously need to watch out. Riku pulled the same thing on me, Roxas and Kadaj. Can you believe it?" Axel laughed pulling Sora up. He looked up at Axel questionably  
"Wait, he did it to his own brother?" Sora asked in shock. Axel nodded and fixed his hair.  
"Yeah, all three of them. Riku's mysterious at times but if you can figure out when he's going to do that, you can read Riku like a book. That's how easy it is but of course, it isn't easy to find out when he'll strike next. Though some say ever since first grade, he's had and eye on you even though he's been trying to go after Kairi for everyone's eyes. If it got out that Riku was bisexual, everyone would consider him weak even though he's as strong as the darkness." Axel explained laughing. Sora sighed and shrugged.  
"All I know is that I'm keeping my lips away from everyone male." Sora whispered slowly walking.  
"But aren't you-?"

"Yeah… don't get me wrong, I don't deny that I'm bi but I won't express it." Sora quickly answered cutting Axel off. The two walked up to the boat quickly and got in after the others.  
"So when we get there, what then?" Roxas asked. Sora climbed into the small, plastic but comfortable driver's seat of the motorboat. Riku sighed, laid back and closed his eyes.  
"Beats me, how about _not_ getting caught by the girls?" Riku answered with small sarcasm. Axel climbed down into the lower deck of the boat and pulled off his soaked shirt. The motor revved with power and they slowly started to move. Axel threw his shirt into the hamper and took out a six-pack of hefty Heinekens. He brought them up to the face of the boat and held them up.  
"Well? Why not just surf the edge of the waters and have some little fun? At least if we get caught when we get there, we won't have to worry about caring!" Axel laughed. Sora kicked the auto-driver switch above his foot and removed his shirt leaving a smooth, 4-pack chest. He leant back and yawned.  
"Don't fall asleep!" Riku yelled hitting Sora in the back of the head after a moment. Sora looked up at the smooth, bare chest of Riku's and stared for a minute.  
"Yeah, yeah…" Sora pouted placing his shirt into the compartment under the wheel. Riku sighed, rubbed his eyes and clicked the CD-Player installed into the boat's face. Loud music boomed from the speakers that were installed all around the boat and the beat nearly made it shake.  
"Woo!" Axel yelled running around the large face between the seats. Riku jumped down past the ladder that was there with beer in hand and joined in with Axel while Roxas sat in a beach chair sunbathing. Sora laughed and sat on the edge of the boat facing the city while the boat slowly drifted in the waters between the two lands. He sighed and leant against the near wall face.  
"Isn't this great? A guy's day out!" Axel laughed nearly tripping over one of the chairs.  
"Hell yeah, this alone is actually better then going to the stupid city trying to avoid those girls!" Riku smirked leaning against the edge and taking a sip.  
"Avoiding us girls?" a voice came from behind. Riku choked on the sip and quickly turned around to see the four girls on another slightly gold-trimmed boat.  
"Damn Sora!" Riku yelled running towards the controls that were up the ladder. Sora slightly turned his head where Riku had yelled and laughed.  
"Oh I forgot to mention that the girls took Barret's boat didn't I?" Sora whispered smirking. Riku climbed the ladder to where Sora was supposed to be and saw that he was already in the waters. Kairi and Namine giggled as they saw Riku freak out. Sora dove into the water, swam underneath and appeared near the rear. Sora made a large splash with his formerly spiked hair and smiled. He looked up at Cloud who seemed completely miserable.  
"Tifa made me… don't blame me." Cloud whispered. He looked behind him at where the girls were and slowly made his way onto the edge of the boat.  
"Man overboard and don't save him!" Kadaj laughed jumping up onto the other edge. Both of them jumped at the same time and landed in the water with a big splash.  
"Yo fools! You ain't leavin' me on here! Leaving me and Leon here??" Barret yelled waving his gun-arm around like a fist. He looked around and saw only the girls behind him. Leon appeared next to Cloud and laughed.  
"Sorry Barret, I had too." Leon smirked diving under.  
"Hmph, I remember that party you guys were talking about… it was I, Axel, Riku, Sora, Cloud, Squall, Kadaj, Barret, Vincent, Luxford, Demyx, Xemnas and Sephiroth for the guys. For the girls, it was Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Ollete, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Quistis, Rinoa, Rikku, Paine, Yuna, and Larxene." Roxas suddenly said remembering. Axel nodded slightly and pointed to the boat next to them.  
"Yeah, the party's main theme was thirteen. Thirteen guys, thirteen girls. Hmph, remember what Sora and Luxford did when they got so drunk?" Axel laughed sitting next to Roxas. He laughed and nodded.  
"They got so drunk that they sun together! It was so slurred that no one even knew what those two were singing!" Roxas laughed. Across the space of water between the boats, the girls listened to the music and laughter.

"Guys are so weird…" Kairi whispered leaning against the side of the boat.  
"You're just noticing that?" Ollete laughed.  
"'scuse me but don't think it's us guys that are weird." Barret stated. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the small group pushing him over the edge of the boat.  
"My booooooat!" Barret yelled falling into the water. A large splash, enough to be considered as a regular wave, came from the landing spot and splashed over Cloud making him dive under.  
"And who said girls were weird?" Namine laughed walking away from the ledge. The ret of them laughed and followed behind her leaving Barret floating in the water.  
"I didn't know you could float Barret…." Cloud joked. Barret's eye twitched as he swung his arm across the surface.  
"What'cha say fool??" Barret yelled. Cloud ducked back under the water and swam under the boat towards the other.

"That _was_ funny… I remember that night perfectly and it was hilarious for the most part." Roxas laughed already sat up. Axel nodded and stared at Roxas.  
"I know what you mean by 'most part' Roxas." Axel whispered. Roxas' eyes shot open and he jumped back.  
"D-Don't." Roxas stuttered trying to keep away from him.  
"Aw c'mon!" Axel pleaded leaning forward. Roxas stared at Axel for a minute and sneered.  
"I-I-I…" Roxas stuttered again and felt cold all of a sudden as Axel placed his lips against Roxas'. Roxas gulped and wanted to pull away but couldn't.  
"Ooooooh!!!" Kairi and Namine wooed from the other boat together. Roxas shot backwards pushing the drunk Axel backwards.  
"You two have _nothing_ to say!! I know about the both of you!!" Roxas yelled. The girls held up their hands and showed him that they were holding each other.  
"Yeah but we aren't afraid to show it!" Namine yelled.  
"Now that's something I should be freaking out about…" Riku whispered calmly. "But luckily I won't remember any of this… at least not for a while."  
Kairi and Namine slowly drew close to each other just as Sora and Riku walked up next to Roxas. The two girls locked lips and made Sora feel sick.  
"St-stay the hell away from me Sora!! I-I- NO!!!" Riku yelled furiously as Sora puked all over his feet.

"_Damn… you…"_


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings

**Feelings**

Later that night, everyone collected at a Cloud's house in town that the guys thought of earlier. Riku was on one side of the room trying to stay as far away from Sora as possible.  
"He made things worse then they were before…" Riku finished what he was talking to Cloud about.  
"Hmph, you guys sound alike, maybe the perfect couple?" Cloud laughed softly and feeling a tug of his hair from behind.  
"What are you telling him Cloud?" Tifa whispered letting his hair go. Cloud growled quietly and sighed.  
"Just not to worry, that's all… don't worry Tifa." Cloud explained. Tifa shrugged and walked into the small crowd.  
"Unfortunately, it doesn't always seem to work out." Cloud smiled. Riku laughed slightly and took a sip of coffee.  
"Hey, weren't you and Sephiroth…?" Riku asked him silently. Cloud nodded quickly and looked around to see if anyone heard him.  
"But don't say anything, if Sephy got wind of someone knowing about it, he'd go on a rampage." Cloud whispered.  
"Sephy??"  
"Shut it…" Cloud glared.  
On the other side of the room, Sora sat on the wooden and broken steps.  
"Hey…" Roxas whispered in a disgusted tone.  
"Ugh, hi…" Sora whispered clenching his stomach with one hand.  
"I wouldn't even think about it…"  
"Easy for you to say. You haven't been thru what I've been thru." Sora whispered glancing at Riku.  
"Hmph, yeah I have; except with Axel." Roxas answered. Sora shook his head and took a very quick look at Kairi.  
"Every time I look at either Kairi or Namine, I'll just see those images in my head, of them kissing each other." Sora clenched his stomach tighter. Roxas shrugged and sighed.

"Like I said, don't worry too much. Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, they are all a part of the world. Besides, you can't talk Sora. You are Bi like Axel and me. Well, at least I _think_ Axel is… maybe not, who knows? I don't care though. I'm fine with gay people whether they are male or female. Most aren't harmful, some are but don't worry about them. All that matters is the fact that you love that person. In their case, Kairi loves Namine and Namine loves Kairi. I really like Axel and he I think loves me… Riku I think loves you but I don't know about you. I know Cloud and his friends are probably the only Hetero people in here." Roxas explained standing up. He took a glance back at Sora and smiled.  
"Well, even if Riku doesn't love you, someone does." Roxas muttered under his breath and walked into the shadowy hallway disappearing into one of the rooms. Roxas' comment caught Sora by surprise.  
_"If Riku… then someone does?"_ Sora thought to himself thinking on who he meant.  
"Could he mean… himself?" Sora whispered.

Back on the other side of the house, Tifa and Barret were talking.  
"You kiddin' me Tifa?? That punk Cloud was talking about gays??" Barret grunted with a scratch of the back of his head with his gun arm.  
"Yeah, or at least what I've heard of it." Tifa whispered. Sora, dazed by the recent events, looked behind him towards a darkened room.  
"So tired…" he whispered to himself. He shakily stood to his feet and dragged himself up the steps. He dragged his feet across the hard wood floor towards one room and slowly opened the door only to not be prepared to see the sight he was only inches from. His pupils shortened to a small dot as he saw Roxas lying there on the bed. His mouth fell open as, truth is told, Axel moved around below him. He truly wanted to move but his body was frozen solid.  
_"They can't see me because it's so dark…"_  
Silent moans and groans came from under the covers that the two were under making a tear fall from Sora's eye.  
"Roxas… as perfect as… usual." Axel grunted as large dick of Roxas' was being constantly moved in and out of his small butt. Before Sora could say something, Axel let out a rather large yell of pleasure as he came all over the small boy's chest. With equal or more pleasure, Roxas pushed into Axel harder a few times before he cried out. The scene nearly left Sora dead if he wasn't pulled out by someone's hand. He fell backwards against the banister and, with a shocked look, stared up at Kairi.  
"You didn't know that was happening so I won't say anything or yell… Sora?" Kairi asked waving her hand in front of the frightened boy.

"So-ra!" she sang quietly placing her hand against his cheek gently.  
"Warm…" he whispered. Then, he saw an image of Roxas and Axel in his mind.  
"Hmph, I guess you've never done that before… so I could understand why you'd be scared. At least you're the lucky one and someone pulled you out…" Kairi pouted sitting next to him.  
"What?" Sora asked her. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"That happened to me a long time ago. Two of my best friends were together like that but since no one pulled me out like I did with you, I was…" Kairi stopped and started to sniff. Sora frowned and stared at her. "They pulled me in with them…"  
"Huh? You mean-?" Sora asked quietly. She covered his mouth with one hand, placed her finger up against her lips and nodded.  
"Shh…" she shushed him. She shrugged and placed her hands to her sides the flat wood.  
"Yes, that was my first time with both genders. But dare say anything to anyone else…" Kairi growled. Sora nodded quickly and smiled nervously.  
"No problem, not a word. But… does Namine know?" Sora whispered. Kairi nodded slightly and smiled.  
"Trust me, don't be afraid of that moment in life but… don't get dragged into one okay?" Kairi laughed standing up letting her long, smooth, red hair flow down behind her making Sora blush a little. "Well, see ya Sora."  
Sora nodded and looked away quickly so he wouldn't watch her sway away.  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Sora cursed to himself hearing Kairi's soft footsteps fade downstairs.  
"I wouldn't let Kairi get to you even though she _is_ cute." A voice laughed from beside Sora. The boy looked up after letting his face go and looked into the soft blue eyes of the blonde girl standing there.  
"I never said I liked her!" Sora said defensively. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, and I did?" she snapped back. Sora stood straight up and blushed.  
"Don't worry; if you love her then you love her, so? I have feelings for her and Roxas still…" Namine giggled. Sora growled silently and turned to the side. Namine brushed her hand against his arm and laughed playfully. "Oh, and I also heard… Roxas likes you."  
"What?!" Sora's jaw dropped open and he leant back against the railing that wobbled a little. He let out a big sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Oh pulease… I'm certainly not blind and remember little Sora…" Namine grinned and leant forward tapping his nose playfully in the process. "I can read your thoughts."  
Sora jumped and felt awkward. He looked down and saw she was pressed up against him like she was going to kiss him.  
"B-But… I don't like anyone that way." Sora stuttered quietly. Namine closed her eyes smiling and laughed a bit.  
"Oh come on Sora… I just said that I can read your thoughts and you try to lie to me? You're having those kinds of thoughts about…" Namine paused and hummed in thought. "Cloud? Vincent? Riku? Selphie? Oh, definitely Kairi… Tifa?? Sephiroth…? Kadaj… Leon… Ollete…" Namine named off the thoughts Sora had then gasped but never releasing her smile.  
"Oh no…" Sora gulped looking down at the gleam in her eyes. She giggled again and nodded with a small blush.  
"Me?" she whispered so no one heard her. She reached up and gave Sora a small kiss on the lips only to draw back afterwards.  
"Sorry Sora… but if I told you who I have those thoughts over, you'd be in shock at the few…" Namine laughed turning away.  
"But two… are Kairi and…" Namine slowly walked towards the bathroom and pointed back at Sora. He watched as she entered the bathroom and growled slightly.  
"No…" Sora pleaded to himself. He turned around and looked down at the dancing people intone of the rooms.  
_"Damn, I had to think about THAT… and when she was so close to me. Though… she was right… but two people have been on my mind lately."_ Sora thought watching a small group enter the hallway. He looked down and saw Cloud, Barret, Riku, Kadaj and Leon all dancing around drunk. He quickly looked back at Riku and smiled.

"Riku…" he whispered blushing. He closed his eyes and saw a picture of the night the two had kissed. "Of course one… and two?" Sora paused and took a small glance out of the corner of his eye at Kairi.  
"Oh Angel from heaven comes down and steal's thou's heart…" Roxas whispered into Sora's ear. Sora closed his eyes unaware of Roxas being behind him and smiled with a blush. "But there wasn't just one Angel, there was two of all…" Roxas continued joking and Sora kept nodding. "Thou cannot have either because thy is too scared to admit his feelings for them and is afraid of what they might do to him if he does."  
Sora slowly opened his eyes from an image of Riku, Kairi and him being together and saw Roxas grinning in his face.  
"Ahh!" Sora yelled tripping over the banister and landing onto the carpet below. Riku, laughing, walked over to the somewhat injured boy.  
"You're a real idiot sometimes you know…?" Riku laughed helping Sora up.  
"Oh his first love so sweet and so tender…" Roxas stated from behind. Sora pushed Riku out of the way and tackled Roxas to the ground with some fury. Roxas blinked, looked up at Sora and grinned at him.  
"Y'know… this isn't really helping your case." Roxas whispered looking down at their connected bodies. Sora gasped and jumped across the room.  
"Jeez, I was just kidding…" Roxas pouted standing up. Sora shivered and tried not to think about it. He heard a small rumbling sound come from above and saw the banister he tripped over started to slowly make it's way off the hook.  
"Look out!" Roxas yelled. Riku took off the lampshade that was stuck on his head, thanks to Cloud, and tackled Sora out of the way before the broken railing could hit him.  
"Ah… damn bit…" Cloud slurred collapsing. Leon waved his hand before Cloud's face and sighed.  
"Too much drinks… this is why he quit in the first place." Leon stated helping Cloud onto his shoulder. Roxas watched as a small spark was created between Riku and Sora.  
"R-Riku…" Sora whispered watching the older boy lye above him. Riku smiled down and kissed Sora's forehead.  
"Be careful okay?" Riku laughed. Kairi rushed over and fell next to them.  
"Oh my god! Are you two okay?" Kairi asked worried hanging next to the two boys. Namine walked up next to her and smiled at Sora.  
_"See? Your dream is almost complete… you have three of the people you want next to you…"_ Namine thought to Sora. He blushed slightly and tried turning away from her grin but couldn't. Riku stood up and helped Sora up. "So are you okay you two?" Namine asked them taking Kairi's hand. Sora nodded slightly and rubbed his head.  
"Yeah, I'm fine… Idiot," Riku paused hitting Sora in the back of the head. "Watch where you stand."  
Sora sighed and nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.  
_"Riku's body… so warm… inviting…"_  
"I'm fine too… I've been able to handle things tougher then this." Sora whimpered slightly from the pain Riku caused him. The girls giggled together and blushed. "What?" Sora asked.  
"Oh it's nothing…" Kairi quickly laughed. Namine took a long glance into Sora's eyes and smiled.  
"Yeah, nothing…" she added blushing. Sora looked into her light blue eyes deeply and growled.  
"What…?" Namine whispered innocently and pointed at herself. "I think we just thought something other then what you meant… tougher… hmph." Namine laughed walking away.  
_"Why can't I win today…?"_ Sora thought. He knew what she meant by 'tougher' and tried not to think about it himself. _"That thought coming from a girl who's never been with a guy in that situation…"_  
"I think I'll walk home… well, most of the way. Also, by myself… I just feel tired and since school's tomorrow, I need to get up early." Sora whispered walking towards the door.  
"Uh okay… see you when we get home then…?" Kairi asked but the door slammed shut before she received and answer.  
_"I guess…"_ Sora thought walking down the lamp-lit street.  
"You're no fun Sora!" Namine pouted walking up next to him backwards. Sora sighed and shook his head.  
"I guess I just don't want to have sex with a guy, okay?" Sora whispered. Namine shook her head and turned around.  
"I know you do but not until you kiss a girl right?" Namine smiled. Sora sighed and turned away from her.  
"Yeah a girl… but Kairi loves you. Tifa's too old for me; Selphie is a girl I don't want to kiss… Ollete and Hayner are together…" Sora explained with narrowed eyes. Namine sighed and tugged on Sora's shirt for him to stop walking.  
"Riku's right, you _are_ an idiot." Namine laughed pulling his face into hers. He wanted to pull away but his mind forced him forward into her. After a minute, she pulled his face back and licked her lips.  
"There okay? Now go and get someone you love dearly." Namine whispered and walked away leaving Sora stunned.  
"Wait." Sora suddenly said making Namine stop in her tracks.  
"Hm?" she hummed glancing backwards slightly. He shook his head and messed up hair.  
"Tell em the truth, did you feel anything in that kiss?" Sora blurted out. Namine looked at Sora smiling and stuck out her toung.  
"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't… but at the same time… I love Kairi." Namine gave her heart-warming smile to Sora and turned away. "But…"  
Sora looked up at her with a questionable look. "But?" She turned around again and giggled.  
"That says nothing about my liking you a lot." Namine finally added and ran towards the house. Sora laughed a little and felt happier suddenly. He turned towards the direction he was going previously and started to blush.  
"Riku… Kairi… Cloud… Namine." Sora whispered and paused to touch his tingling lips. "The main four people I love… more then just friends… more then family."


	3. Chapter 3 Passion and Realization

**Passion and Realization**

Later that night around 2 am Sora stared at the ceiling of his room and sighed. He gently touched his lips and closed his eyes. "I was kissed… by Riku… and Namine."  
He turned over and tried lying on his side, inattentively. "They did it without even me asking for it." Sora whispered, quickly shifting sides and looking out the small window of the room. He watched dully as the sea gulls flapped their wings out on the beach. His eyes slowly closed at the slightly boring scene until he saw Riku step out near the birds. He watched as he crouched down beside them and handed them what Sora thought was bird feed.  
"What's he doing…?" Sora whispered still sleepy. Riku slightly smiled down at the birds and sighed.  
"I am definitely not stupid." Riku said laughing. "Oh and I'm not smiling at the birds either."

Sora rolled over out of bed at the sudden comment. Riku, a little annoyed, made his way over and into Sora's room.  
"You take me for a fool?" Riku grinned. Sora rubbed the back of his head and nervously laughed. "You are such an idiot sometimes but that' why I like you."  
Sora's eyes shot open and he was fully awake. _"Like me…?"_ Sora gulped. Riku knelt down beside the boy and laughed.  
"Yeah like you. I don't… just… kiss anyone… you know?" Riku grinned again and placed his lips against Sora's. "Oh and Kairi told me about uh… what you saw."  
Sora took a deep breath in and stared into Riku's sparkling green eyes. "B-But Riku…" Sora whispered. Riku covered his mouth and leant towards Sora's ear only to nibble on it.  
"I've had my eye on the real prize for a long time…" Riku whispered quietly into Sora's ear. Sora's gasped and, with both feet, kicked Riku into the wall nearly knocking over a lamp. "Oh playing hard to get huh? Just my style." Riku chuckled crawling across the soft ground towards the boy.  
"Riku!" Sora yelled jumping up onto the bed. Riku jumped up and tackled the boy onto the bed; pinning him instantly.  
"Sorry but Kairi, yet again, is staying over at Namine's house. Even if you yelled your cute little lungs out for help, no one could hear you." Riku laughed and placed one of his arms across Sora's chest keeping him down. With his other hand, he reached down and ripped off his belt. "You see, I know what I'm doing. After all, I had the best teachers that could possible teach it." Riku laughed winking down at Sora as he tied the boys' hands to the top of the bed.  
"You-You couldn't mean?" Sora, afraid of what may happen, stuttered. Riku laughed again as he used the bed sheets to tie the boys' feet to the edge of the bed.  
"Yes, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, my brothers." Riku smiled. He gripped Sora's shirt and gave it a few strong tugs nearly ripping the boy from the bed.  
"Rikuuuu!" he pouted with tears in his eyes. Riku ignored the tears and scoffed.  
"Don't tread all over the moment with your baby tears." Riku grinned evilly. He threw himself backwards, almost falling off the bed, and the boys shirt ripped apart, flew into the dresser. "This is going to be painful."  
Sora started to cry and stared into Riku's eyes. "You mean isn't right?"  
"No, I mean it is." Riku laughed slowly and teasingly pulling off his black t-shirt. When the shirt met the older boys' mid chest, he stared with awe at Riku's shimmering pack. _"Hmph, got him right where I want him but those tears seem a little fake…" _Riku thought staring down at the drooling boy. He plastered his perfect body against the boys' skinny one.  
"Now…" Riku smiled as he ran his slightly cold hands down the boys' sides. "What to do first?"  
"Riku, please don't do this…" Sora pouted. His tears dried up as he pouted for the, what seemed to be like a body-builder, on his stomach. "Please." Riku laughed at the fear in his eyes and slowly made his face up to Sora's.  
"Hm, not enough…" Riku smiled kissing Sora on the lips with passion.  
_"So wrong… but so warm, inviting and of course… irresistible."_ Sora thought closing his eyes. He moaned a little and almost instantly after started to feel Riku getting hard. He himself wasn't at the moment though. Riku drew back and took a deep breath.  
"So… a little cutie like you having so much love in such a small kiss…?" Riku grinned lowering himself to Sora's mid-area. In what seemed like a blink, Riku threw his pants across the room with his underwear and everything Sora had left on. "Now let me show you… what true passion is."  
Sora's eyes widened as Riku pulled back. "Riku! Riku!!" But his pleads were too late, Riku without any interference, placed his large dick into Sora's small, soft crevasse causing Sora to yell at the top of his lungs. Moving slowly, Riku made sure to completely cover everything inside with the tip.  
"Ri… ku…" Sora panted as Riku moved back and forth at Sora's lower end. The grip he had on the belt above him loosened more and more as time passed. Riku grinned and from inside one of the socks he had on pulled out a sharp edged knife.  
"Don't… don't… don't…" Sora gasped for air. Riku glared down at the boy and ran the blade down Sora's chest slowly. The cut, though not deep, made blood drizzle all over Sora's small mid-section. Riku brought the knife back up to his face, still in motion, and licked the blood off the knife playfully. He then threw the knife down onto the ground next to Sora's shoes and started to lick the blood off the wound he made. Sora gripped the bed fiercely from the tremendous pain Riku invoked. Riku laughed and looked past his chest and above where he was pushing in to see Sora's dick slowly rising. He pulled his, though as hard as it could be to when the veins started to show, dick out and ran it against Sora's making it jump up fully.  
"Oh wittle Sowa is getting all hard now?" Riku pouted playfully running his hands across it. Sora jolted around slightly as Riku grasped his now warm palm on it.  
"Okay, now a little fun…" Riku grinned crawling up Sora and stopping high above him. His dick hung high above the boys' head but he knew what Riku wanted.  
"My, my… I never thought I'd have so much fun. Not only that but there's nothing you can do except…" Riku laughed turning around. He laid flat across Sora and securely placed his dick into Sora's mouth. He moved it back and forth forcing Sora to do something. His eyes closed, Sora started to run his toung across Riku while breathing in heavily. Riku grasped around Sora again and started to blow hard. "Yum…" he whispered and kept going. Riku grunted and felt himself starting to let go. "That's right…" Riku grunted again pushing deep into Sora's mouth. The boys' attempts of trying to get away faded away as he tried harder to please Riku. The older boys' head rose and he felt himself letting go in the warm mouth. He let out a loud yell of happiness and looked back at Sora who, to what he saw, swallowed. "Hm, you sure aren't gutless." Riku grinned feelings the boy lick the warm liquid off him. He turned back to his real prize and felt Sora trying not to let go. "You can let go now," he whispered as he ran his hands across it quickly. The boy let out a loud painful yet pleased scream as he came all over Riku's face and chest. "There…" Riku smiled licking off the warm liquid that was on his hands. He pulled out, switched placed and with some cum on his face, made out with the boy right there without a care for the warm goop on them or in them. Riku pulled the ties no Sora off and threw the belt across the room. Sora pulled Riku next to him and smiled.  
"Well, no sense… wasting…" Riku whispered in shock at Sora's sudden change of mood. Sora pulled Riku down next to him, pulled the covers that had been tied around his feet over them and snuggled against Riku's chest forcefully.  
"Don't leave…" Sora's choked on some cum that was still running down his throat. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Finally, a peaceful night's sleep."  
Riku sighed and snuggled next to the boy with his eyes closed.

The next morning, with a small surprise, Sora woke up, full dressed, cleaned up and bandaged. "R-Riku?" Sora pouted and looked around. He pulled off the covers and yawned. Sora placed on his slightly over-sized and dark shoes then took a step out onto the warm sand.  
"Idiot, I thought we planned to go swimming today?" Roxas yelled from in the water.  
"Why is everyone calling me idiot lately?" Sora whispered walking back inside. He glanced over at the bed and smiled at an image from the night before. "Riku…" he whispered grinning.

Roxas outside dove under the water's edge and swam towards the other three near the coral reef.  
Riku glanced behind him at Roxas and shook his head. _"He really is slow isn't he?"_ Riku swam up and over to the shore.  
"Sora! Are you coming or not??" Riku yelled from the steaming hot sand. He jumped back into the water and brushed off his feet. "Ow, ow, ow." He looked back up and saw Sora's door fling open. Sora jumped out onto the sandy beach smiling.  
"I hope today turns out okay." He whispered running towards the dock. He jumped up, on one foot jumped off a post and dove into the water not even realizing Riku stood there. Sora at first blinked to get used to the water and instantly swam over to Roxas, Cloud and Axel. Riku, after a moment joined behind Sora. Roxas pointed down into the reef where it sparkled and smiled. The small group of five swam below into the reef and found a large group of jellyfish covering a gold coin. Roxas reached for it but Sora slapped his hand away only to have a jellyfish attach itself onto Sora's chest. Only moments later, Riku and Cloud tended to Sora's wound the jellyfish gave while Roxas and Axel looked at the shiny gold coin they picked up.  
"I _hate_ jellyfish…" Sora growled as he lay there on the hot beach. Riku and Cloud laughed. Sora sat up, took a glance at the coin Roxas had and sighed. "Isn't that…?" Sora asked.  
Both Roxas and Axel glanced back at the red, burnt boy and started to laugh.  
"That's one of Jack's coins isn't it? Not the cursed one's but one of his loot things?" Sora added with a rub of his painful chest. _"First the cut Riku made and now this…"_  
"Oh yeah, now that you mention it." Roxas muttered and took a deep stare at the surface.  
"Ah well, we'll just have to find another coin that doesn't belong to somebody." Axel scoffed and slowly walked towards the boat.  
"Well, I know for a fact… the girls won't bug us?" Sora whispered realizing that today was a Monday.  
"School!" both Riku and Sora yelled. Cloud sighed and pointed at himself.  
"I'll excuse you guys… I'm kind of a legal guardian… even if I do have a small hangover." Cloud laughed weakly. Sora smiled and stood up. "Well, I think Jack's a little past the city near North End of this town." Sora and Riku slowly made their way after Axel with a small frown. "Hey, cheer up. No school, going boating with your friends, possible drinking and partying all the way there. If someone finds out, I'll just say I was taking you all on a trip to look at the different sea animals." Cloud explained following Sora and Riku.  
"Mammals…"  
"Whatever." Cloud mocked. Roxas blinked and ran after them.  
"Hey wait for meeeee!" Roxas yelled as he ran towards the boat.  
"Sora, you drive?" Riku asked him. Sora sighed and glanced back at the older, silver haired boy.  
"Don't I always?" Sora asked back. Riku laughed and threw him the set of keys. Axel, before the other four stepped onto the boat, popped up with two cases of beer.  
"P-A-R-T-Y!" Axel sung snapping a can open. Sora made no eye contact with Axel and climbed up to the control center where he started the boat.  
"The Mix Track?" Sora asked Riku. The silver-haired boy nodded slightly and sat back in a chair. He looked below and hummed.

"Oh yeah uh the chairs nearly burned my butt last time… so I decided to get them all cushioned. Flame resistant, water resistant, and comfy too." Roxas laughed nervously. He caught a can of beer Axel threw to him and danced around to the music Sora threw on.

"_Good thing, Riku is HOT, HOT, HOT!"_ Sora thought grinning as he motored across the waters. After moments of the air blasting Sora's already spiked hair up, the boy kicked the 'Auto-Driver' switch near his knee and leaned back. "Riku…" Sora whispered.  
"What?" Riku's voice came from right next to Sora. Sora jumped and looked to the seat beside him and took a deep breath.  
"Hmph, even after a night like last night you're still jumpy. Your ass hurt still?" Riku grinned but didn't make facial contact with the boy. He stared straight ahead into the blue ocean. _"Just like his eyes."_  
"Okay… fine, you win… it does hurt a little… okay?" Sora whispered.  
"_You guys talking about the sex you two had last night?!?_" Roxas yelled slightly drunk. Sora's jaw dropped open and he slammed his head against the boat's dash board.  
"You TOLD him???" Sora yelled. Riku nodded with an innocent look.  
"Of course… I don't keep things from friends." Riku said back. Axel climbed up the little ladder he had to climb and pulled on Roxas' shorts.  
"What don'cha under shtand a boat PARTY…?" Axel slurring growled, swinging backwards, quickly pulling Roxas off the ladder and making him land on his chest. "Oof." Axel let out after Roxas fell onto him.  
"Idiots, they are both idiots." Riku laughed watching Roxas try and get up. Sora nodded and smiled.  
"But you're drinking too." Sora laughed. "Wouldn't you just be calling yourself an idiot?"  
"No, I'm calling _you_ an idiot! You _do_ know that even if I have ten beers, I drink a couple cups of coffee then I'm sober though I kind of have a hangover afterwards…" Riku smiled weakly. Sora sighed and looked out into the ocean. He felt the cool ocean breeze brush against his face and made him smile.

"You two really hit it off last night huh? Of course… it probably wasn't even close to another person I had it with…" Cloud laughed. Sora growled and leant his chin against the steering wheel. "Oh look, little Sora's upset." Cloud laughed jumping down onto the deck below. Riku nervously stood up and made his way towards the ladder.  
"Don't worry Sora; these three are the only people I told. But… apparently before you woke up earlier, Cloud told me something Tifa told him about Kairi last night. If she finds out about what happened last night, you can just even it out with something like that." Riku grinned. Sora looked up at Riku with confusion. "Let's just say, we weren't the only people having a certain party."  
"Oh come on, I really didn't need… to… know… that." Sora sighed and shrugged. He remember what Roxas told him about Gays, Lesbians and Bisexuals being okay.  
"Well, if what your telling me that Kairi and Namine did something similar to what we did then… then…" Sora paused and gazed deeply into Riku's eyes with a smile. "Then, I guess they had sex, no big deal. I don't care…" Sora smiled calmly. Riku nodded and jumped down the ladder with the rest leaving Sora with that thought. He turned and faced the front of the boat smiling. _"Well… it's kind of nice that Kairi and Namine were happy in more ways then one. I'm… I'm… I'm really…"_ Sora paused and closed his eyes.  
"I finally realize what Roxas meant and I'm really fine with it." Sora stared back at the rowdy crowd and sighed. "All drunk to hell, as usual on this boat." Sora whispered and stood. He stepped up onto the small banister on the side of the boat and pulled himself onto the roof that was covering the control center. The roof was flat enough for someone to lie back on so Sora leaned backwards and rested himself against the smoother surface quietly. What seemed like a moment was actually half an hour later, Riku's voice popped up.

"Hey Sora…?" Riku asked from below suddenly. Sora opened his eyes slightly and sighed.  
"What?"  
"We're almost there… and Axel passed out on the side. Roxas is lying down in the quarters and well Cloud? He uh… I don't think he's even on the boat anymore." Riku explained. Cloud poked his head up above the Controls on the end of the boat and nearly gave Riku a heart attack.  
"I'm probably the only person here who didn't drink." Cloud laughed. Sora slowly poked his head down under the edge of the roof and grinned at Riku.  
"That's a good… First Mate." Sora giggled slightly. Riku jumped back, almost stepping over the edge, and blushed.  
"Uh, I'll tell you if there's anything else…" Riku stuttered and jumped down only to walk into the cabin. Cloud sighed and slid back down into the position he was previously in.  
"I don't think I've ever seen Riku blush for anyone. Maybe you have _the touch_?" Cloud laughed. Sora pouted and growled.  
"You're on the edge of the boat, I wouldn't make cracks about the driver." Sora yelled down to him. Cloud shut up instantly and sat up.  
"Riku was right though; we're almost there… I see Jack's boat ahead." Cloud explained pointing towards a dark-brown, broken up, tattered-sailed boat on the harbor of the North End. Sora nodded and swung himself back into the drivers' seat where he took control again. He pushed the gear to half speed and sped towards the boat.  
"Ooooooh…" Roxas groaned rubbing his stomach in the quarters. The boat slowed to a complete stop just behind the old ship.


End file.
